


capricornus

by Hillena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omegle, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillena/pseuds/Hillena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unbeta'd. im sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	capricornus

Sebastian, please don’t tell me  
you’re with Jim again.  
 _SH_

What’s it to you?  _SM_

Excuse me for being concerned as to  
my friend’s whereabouts. I’ll remember  
not to care in the future; hang out with  
whomever you please.  
 _SH_

Why are you concerned? _SM_

It doesn’t matter.   
 _SH_

Yes, it does actually. _SM_

Fine. I don’t like Jim. That’s why.  
 _SH_

Why don’t you like him?  _SM_

Because he’s a twat.  
 _SH_

Yes, I know that. What else?  _SM_

I don’t like his intentions towards you.  
 _SH_

I also don’t like his intentions towards you. _SM_

I think he spends time with you to make  
me jealous.  
 _SH_

Yes, he’s actually doing that.  _SM_

Then perhaps we should both stop spending  
time with him.  
 _SH_

I’m just with him because I’m trying to get  
information.  _SM_

Information on what?  
 _SH_

That Powers kid died, remember? _SM_

Yes, I remember it was a bit suspicious. Do  
you think Jim’s connected in some way? I  
doubt anyone would believe us though.  
 _SH_

The twat killed him and I don’t know why but  
he’s got his shoes.  _SM_

He has the shoes? I tried to get the police  
interested in that but apparently no one  
wants to believe a child. They were all  
idiots.  
 _SH_

I know they’re idiots, dear. I’m going to turn  
him in eventually.  _SM_

Would it be too much to ask to join you when  
the time comes? I’d like to be there to see  
their faces.  
 _SH_

Meet me by the front gate.  _SM_

I’ll be there in ten minutes.  
 _SH_

_—_

Sebastian stood by the gate, a cigarette hanging between his lips, leaning against the wall like always. Before he started coming with Jim to wherever, Sebastian never really thought Sherlock’s claims were true. Until Jim asked him if he wanted to come with him to the tube for a few ‘hits’. After that, Seb spent more and more time with the mini-killer, getting information and ‘reporting’ (not really, he just brings up Jim as a topic) them to Sherlock occasionally. When he finally saw Sherlock coming up, he dropped the cigarette and stepped on in, walking up to him. “How is my dear?” He teased, an amused smile on his lips.

Sherlock walked over with a slight smirk, eyes flickering down to the crushed cigarette. “Don’t stop on my account. I was going to ask if you had one for me, unless you plan to go somewhere else, of course,” he replied. It had started off as a rare glimpse of his unorthodox childhood, an amusing story about the time he had walked right into the Scotland Yard and demanded to see one of the detective inspectors to explain why Carl Powers hadn’t died of natural causes. They just laughed and sent him home of course. But Sebastian didn’t think it was a ridiculous notion, and this was one of the reasons Sherlock trusted him. Because he knew Sherlock was intelligent, and he didn’t write him off as a freak.

Seb wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s shoulders, squeezing him lightly. “Didn’t you promise John you’d stop?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “Anyway, I’m tired and I thought you’d like to go out.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Please. What John doesn’t know won’t hurt him. As for going out though, I think that sounds perfect. Where did you have in mind?” he asked, already excited for a little break from the mundane.

“I was planning to take you to the planetarium but you might complain about filling up space in your big head,” He joked. He feigned a frown, “Or we could just stay at home and eat take away and watch reruns of Torchwood.”

“Hmm, tempting as Torchwood sounds, I suppose I wouldn’t mind the planetarium if that’s where you wanted to go,” Sherlock decided. After all, he could always delete anything he didn’t want to remember or didn’t think was important.

Sebastian beamed, walking over to his bike and tossing a helmet over to Sherlock, “Great. You’ll love it there. I always used to go there.”

Sherlock caught the helmet easily. “I’m sure I will; you’ve had good taste in activities thus far, I suppose, so I trust you.” Pulling on the helmet, Sherlock climbed on behind Sebastian. If he was being honest, he loved riding with him, which was why he rarely drove anywhere. Why bother when he could enjoy the perfectly thrilling ride with Sebastian?

He starts the bike and, as always, tells Sherlock to hold on.

 —

When they got there, Sebastian practically jumped off his bike like a boy opening his presents on Christmas day. His dad always used to take him there, teaching him stars, sometimes their meanings. After he parked his bike, he pulled Sherlock into the building running, looking like the happiest boy on earth.

Sherlock couldn’t help but laugh a bit as Sebastian pulled him into the planetarium, having to run a bit even with his long legs to keep up. “Awfully enthusiastic, aren’t we?” he teased lightly. “You’ll have to take the reigns on this trip, because I have no prior knowledge.” They had been to museums and the like before, and it wasn’t uncommon for Sherlock to act as a sort of guide and tell Sebastian all about the things they saw.

Sebastian pulled them into the planetarium, telling Sherlock to sit in the front row. No-one else was there but them (because he told his dad that he needed the place, but he wouldn’t tell Sherlock that.). Sebastian pulled some levers and pressed some buttons (like the Doctor would), “What do you want to see?” He asked.

Sherlock sat down and leaned back a bit, contemplating the question. “I want to see your favourite part of the universe,” he finally settled on. He wouldn’t have known what to ask to see anyway, and he was a bit curious.

Sebastian trained his attention to the Ursa Minor and sat next to Sherlock, “Guess what that is.”

Sherlock examined the sight, wracking his brain for any recollection of what it could be. “I doubt you’ll hear this very often from me, but I haven’t the faintest idea.”

He let out a chuckle, “That, my lovely, is Polaris. Known as the pole star, the north star, because it’s in the Celestial North, and,” Sebastian wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s shoulders again and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “The guiding star.”

Sherlock grinned, the kiss assuaging any annoyance he may have felt at not knowing the answer. Pressing one back to Sebastian’s lips in return, he questioned, “Any particular reason why it’s your favourite? I happen to think it’s quite stunning, but is there another reason you like it?”

Sebastian loved explaining things he was passionate about, “When I was I kid, my dad would bring out his massive telescope, of course I was tiny then so it was massive, and put it out at night when the sky was clear. I first thing I saw when I looked through it was that. My dad asked me if I knew which constellation it was. I said I didn’t. When I asked him to tell me he told me to find out for myself and I cried for a week because I couldn’t find it in any of my books.”

“When I finally found it, I said it was the big dipper, he said I was wrong. I tried to prove him wrong but I was, actually, wrong because the big dipper is the Ursa Major.”

Sherlock looked back to the image, trying to imagine what it would have been like to see it as a child. “Well I think it’s good that your father taught you to do your own research to learn things. And I can see why it’s your favourite. If I had more of a basis to judge, I might say it’s my favourite as well.”

Sebastian smiled, “Why’s it your favourite?” He asked.

Sherlock grinned. “Well not only is it now connected to the adorable mental image of you as a child, but as I said, it’s beautiful. Though I’d have to see more of them to really choose a favourite, I suppose.”

Sebastian stood up and went back to the control panel, “What’s your zodiac sign?” He asked.

 ”Capricorn,” Sherlock answered, shifting in his seat a bit. This was actually much more enjoyable than he had originally thought it would be.

He trained it on the constellation that looked like a triangle upside down, “There we go,” And went back next to Sherlock.

“And which one is this?” he asked, leaning on Seb a bit.

Sebastian stretched out his hand to point, “That one right there,” He pointed out, “The one that looks like an upside down triangle. Capricornus, Latin for— Hm…” And he burst out laughing, “Horned goat!”


End file.
